Mi hijo
by Alan.Zotz-Escorpion
Summary: Hijos dicen que es el milagro de la vida y del amor, bueno eso dicen veamos como les va a nuestra pareja favorita con un bebe de 3 meses que por cierto no es suyo esto será un problema o solo algo mas con lo que se unirán veamos.


**Quiero que sepan que este fic me gusto mucho escribirlo y al principio la idea era un poco mas triste, pero ya ven que a mi no se me da asi que preferí meterle unos toques de humor, así que espero su opinión nos vemos ahorita con la continuación de mis otros tres fics.**

* * *

**Mi hijo**

_Awww pueblo paleta un hermoso lugar, hogar de muchos entrenadores que han salido, pero sólo algunos han tenido éxito entre ellos un jovencito que ahora se encuentra de viaje, pero a quien su familia lo extraña mucho, sobre todo una linda jovencita que a menudo vista la casa Ketchum donde es recibida con los brazos abiertos por la madre de Ash._

Delia cocinaba, mientras que Misty la esperaba, ella tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y sostenía alegre la taza de Té que le había ofrecido la señora Delia - Y entonces me mandó una carta, me sorprendió mucho

- Si su padre también era así, no saben hablar, pero escriben muy bonito - Le comento Delia que se sentó junto a ella

- Si - Dio un hondo suspiro - Si me encanta y más que después de tanto tiempo al fin vayamos enserió

Delia sonrió mirando a Misty - Ahí hija me alegra mucho, pero cuando piensan contarles a todos

- No lo sé, me dijo que pronto, sólo que regresara además no nos da mucho ánimo por los medios es que ya sabe, cada que Ash salía de viaje de entrenamiento y tenía una amiga ya le inventaban un romance o algo

Delia asintió entendiendo el problema - Si, ya recuerdo que en más de una ocasión le inventaron familia e hijos pobre, pero eso se gana por ser tan lento, Misty sonrió por el apoyo de Delia hacia su situación - Aprovechando que estas aquí ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Misty tomo del té y miro a Delia - Claro pregúnteme

- Tú y mi hijo ¿ya han tenido relaciones?

Misty se sorprendió de la pregunta, se quedó sorprendida y apenada - ¡Que!

- Anda dime estamos entre mujeres, aprovechando porque ni tan siquiera le podría preguntar a Ash sin que le explote la cara

Misty se puso nerviosa acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y se mordió el labio - Bueno este, es que...

Delia noto la vergüenza que sentía Misty así que le tomo la mano - Tranquila si no me quieres decir no me lo digas, además ustedes ya están preparándose para irse a vivir a la colina del pueblo, me imagino que aún no han pensado en tener hijos

Misty se sonrojó aún más - ¡Hijos!

- ¿Oh si? - Pregunto Delia de forma curiosa y un tanto picara

Misty agacho la mirada - Bueno la verdad es que desde hace un tiempo cuando Ash se empezó a prepararse para entrar a la elit, me dijo que él quería formar una familia conmigo

Delia sonrió - Entiendo, así que mi hijo te está proponiendo una vida futura

Misty la miro con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas - Pues si

- Jaja Es igualito a su padre, así mismo me dijo a mí y entonces el hizo esta casa, al poco tiempo quede embarazada lástima que no vivió más para disfrutar de su familia - Delia miro a Misty y sonrió alejando el ambiente nostálgico

- Wow eso no lo sabía, Ash ha sido muy especial conmigo desde antes de volvernos novios

Delia asintió con una orgullosa sonría - Hace ya 2 años ¿verdad?

Misty levantó la mano con tres dedos estirados - 3 en realidad, todo ocurrió después de ese viaje – Suspiro - Ahí que vacaciones

- Bueno, pero ¿tú que has pensado?

Misty miro su taza y sonrió - Estoy encantada ya sólo espero que terminen la casa

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para embarazarte o para qué?

Misty callo y miro su taza _- Con eso ya empezamos_ - Pensó sonrojándose

En eso se escuchó la puerta Delia se levantó algo extrañada - ¿Quién podrá ser? - Misty la miro y se levantó - No espérame aquí, eres mi invitada así que yo atiendo

- De acuerdo, gracias - Se sentó y recargo su cara en su mano, se quedó pensando en su apuesto novio harás que

- ¡Haaa!

El grito de Delia la saco de sus pensamientos, reacciono rápidamente y corrió hasta la puerta - Señora Ketchum ¿qué pasa? - Pregunto asustada se acercó y se dio cuenta de que estaba estática mirando por la puerta - ¿Esta bien?

Delia estaba muda y no dejaba de ver hacia afuera y se sostenía de la puerta - No puede ser - Dijo en un susurro

Misty se acercó y la sostuvo para abrir la puerta - ¿Qué sucede? - Volteo mirando hacia afuera - ¡Que!

Frente a ella estaba Ash, pero no venía sólo pues traía consigo a alguien más, él se rasco la nuca y sonrió de manera tonta - Hola amor

Misty había quedado en shock, lo miro de arriba hacia abajo estaba casi como lo había visto hace 3 semanas, pero había algo diferente.

Ash traía cargando una pañalera y en una especie de mochila a un pequeño bebe - ¿Sorpresa?

Tras unos minutos más de histeria todos entraron a la casa para que así Ash se explicará, se encontraban en la sala, Delia se sentó junto a Misty ambas miraron a Ash esperando por una explicación.

Ash dejo al pequeño que se había quedado dormido, le sonrió y lo acaricio - Bien descansa, ya llegamos - Pikachu sonrió y se quedó junto a el

Delia respiró hondamente y miro a su hijo - Bien ahora dime por favor quien es el pequeño... - Ash estuvo a punto de contestar, pero Delia lo interrumpió - Dime la verdad ¿Es tuyo? Por qué si es tuyo quiero saber ¿cómo fue que paso? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? - Delia se empezaba a alterar y a levantar la voz

Misty le tomo la mano - Tranquila señora Ketchum seguramente hay una buena explicación - Misty miro a Ash de manera amenazante - ¡Más te vale que allá una buena explicación!

Ash puso ambas manos como protección asustado por la mirada de su novia - Tranquilas por favor déjenme hablar

Delia se tranquilizó y respiro profundo - Bien habla

- Es mío

- ¡Queeee!

Ash retrocedió asustado - Esperen, esperen por favor tranquilícense

Amabas mujeres miraban a Ash con miradas agresivas y un tanto asesinas - Explícate

- Bueno no es mío, mío, la verdad es que lo encontré

Misty lo miro curiosa - ¿Cómo que lo encontraste?

Ash asintió y miro al pequeño - Así es lo encontré abandonado en el bosque, estaba en una canasta que estaba toda maltratada, el llorando a todo pulmón parecía que llevaba varios días sin comer

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ash se rasco la cabeza - Porque se quería devoran la manzana de un bocado, se la acerque, abrió mucho la boca y empezó como a tratar de morderla, pero sólo la lleno de saliva

Delia negó con la cabeza agachada - No hijo él bebe buscaba pecho

Ash sonrió apenado y con su mano en la nuca - Si eso me lo dijeron después así que le pedí a la enferme Joy...

- ¡Que! - Grito Misty golpeándolo con su puño - Como fuiste capas de tal barbaridad

- Es que no había nadie más y bueno ya que ella es una mujer le pedí consejo

Misty lo tomo de la ropa aun furiosa hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Ash - ¿Le pediste consejo?

- Pues si ¿qué me entendiste?

Misty se apeno y llevo sus manos detrás de ella - No nada

- En fin me dijo lo que tenía que comprar y lo que necesitaría así que lo compre y me dirigí hacia acá

Delia sonrió orgullosa por la forma en la que su hijo se las había arreglado - Menos mal que te las pudiste arreglar tu solo, bueno ¿y ahora?

Ash agacho la mirada - Pues ya hable con la oficial Jenny y todo, me dijo que iba a buscar a ver si alguien reclamaba al bebe y si nadie lo reclama lo llevarían a servicios sociales así que mientras tanto pedí cuidarlo

Misty sonrió de una forma muy tierna y de manera repentina abrazo a Ash - Te amo

Ash la miro extrañado - ¿Mmm?

- Ese buen corazón es una de las cosas que amo de ti

Ash sonrió y la abrazo - Y yo que creía que sólo me querías por mi físico

Misty lo miro y le golpeo la nariz - Tonto

Delia se levantó - Bien en ese caso vamos a preparar todo para que el pequeño descanse, creo que aún tengo algunas cosas de cuando eras bebe, pero eso si necesitáremos, fórmula, pañales, talco, toallas, una tina y una cobija

Ash anoto todo - Muy bien voy a comprar todo, sirve que paso a ver cómo van con la casa

Misty lo miro - No pasaste de camino aquí

- Pues no ya que traía al bebe, pikachu quédate a cuidar del bebe mientras no estamos

- ¿Él bebe? - Pregunto Misty - ¿Qué no le has puesto nombre?

- Pues no... Ahora que lo pienso nunca le he puesto nombre a nada

- Ahí, bien vamos por las cosas ya pensaremos en el nombre

Delia miro al pequeño - ¿Y qué es?

Ash miro a su madre - Pues es muy chillón

Misty miro a Ash de forma sería - Tu mamá se refiere a que si es niño o niña

- Aaaa ya decía yo, es niña

Misty se acercó emocionadísima a la pequeña que dormía - ¡Una niña! Hay pero que linda

Ash asintió muy contentó - Si, es preciosa, bueno vámonos - Tomo a Misty de la mano y salieron de la casa

Avanzaron por el pueblo y como cuando empezaron a salir, iban tomados de la mano avanzando a la par con una gran sonrisa.

Misty miro a Ash - Dime ¿no fue difícil cuidar del pequeño?

- Pues la vedad es que no fue sencillo, pero logre arreglármelas - Sonrió de manera juguetona - Sabes esto me ha puesto a pensar y realmente me gustaría que tu yo pronto tengamos...

- ¡Pescado fresco! Prueben este delicioso pescado que recién llego

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado al mercado, pasaron entre todos los puestos hasta llegar a una tienda de abarrotes, ambos se miraron y luego se acercaron algo apenados.

Ash miro a la señora de la tienda - Hola señora Tina

- Ash hijo regresaste

- Si señora, llegue hoy - Le sonrió a la señora

Tina era una señora de edad madura que conocía a Ash desde pequeño - Y ahora veo que vienes acompañado de una linda señorita

Ash reacciono - Cierto disculpe, ella es Misty es mi novia

La señora sonrió y la miro - Hola hija, pero que bonita estas, ahí sabía que Ash iba a encontrar a una mujer así de hermosa, ahí hijo que bueno que ya no saliste con Érica, ahí ella sí que no era de confianza

Misty mantenía su sonrisa y miro a Ash - ¿Érica?

- Este Tina necesitamos que nos des unos pañales, fórmula para leche y toallas de bebe – Leyó nervioso la lista

Tina asintió y tomo las cosas, pero al hacerlo se quedó mirándolas – Un momento ¿y todo esto? No me digan que ustedes ya…

Ash se le quedo viendo a Tina - ¿Ya qué?

Misty negó con la cabeza – No, no es que tenemos a un sobrino de visita y pues…

- ¿Sobrino? – Misty lo pellizco – Ahí, ahí sí, si un sobrino de ella que también es mío porque somos novios ¿verdad?

- Si así es

- Haaaa claro – Tina les entrego las cosas y recibió el pago – Bien hijo, muchas gracias y suerte

Ash tomo las cosas y salió del lugar con Misty ella lo miro muy curiosa – ¿Y quién es Érica?

- A pues fue…

- ¿Sí?

Ash se puso algo nervioso y sonrió – Fue mi nov…

- ¿Tu qué?

- Pues mi no..ia

- ¡¿Tu qué?!

- Ella fue mi novia

Misty freno y quedo en shock - ¡Que!

- Bueno no

- ¿Cómo no entiendo?

Ash sonrió y se sobo su nuca – Bueno lo que pasa es que era una amiga de la infancia y pues íbamos a todos lados juntos, pero yo inicie mi viaje así que nos separamos

- ¿Y lo de ser novios?

Ash rio nervioso – Es que pues pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos que muchos en el pueblo pensaron que terminaríamos junto, es gracioso ¿no?

- Si claro – Misty continuo caminando sin detenerse

- Ahí Misty no te enceles

Misty volteo mirándolo muy enfadad - ¡Quien dice que tengo celos!

- No, yo solo decía

Continuaron su camino hasta llegar a la casa, donde su mama cuidaba al pequeño que estaba bajo la custodia de Ash.

Abrieron la puerta y entraron a la casa – Por favor Misty no hay razón para que te enojes fue cuando era niño, además, yo no digo nada cuando te visitan todos esos admiradores

- Ah ahora me reprochar lo de mis admiradores, te recuerdo que yo no digo nada cuando se te acercan "tus" admiradoras

- No, pero que caras pones así que…

- Shhhh – Los callo la mamá de Ash

- Si, shhh

Delia se acercó con la niña en brazos – Les digo a los dos, guarden silencio el niño está durmiendo Los regaño en voz baja

- Lo sentimos – Contestaron ambos

Delia miro a Ash – ¿Trajeron lo que les pedí?

- Si mama aquí esta – Le entrego la bolsa a su mama – Bueno vengan vamos a cambiarla

- ¿Por quién lo vamos a cambiar? ¿Por una más grande?

Misty golpeo su frente – No baboso, le vamos a cambiar el pañal

- Haaaaa , jaja ya entendí

Todos se dirigieron a la mesa y siguieron a Delia - Bien ahora Ash pon mucha atención ¿De acuerdo?

- Si mama ¿A qué?

Misty le señalo al bebe – Pues al cambio de pañal

Delia sonrió mientras le entregaba él bebe a Misty – Sostenlo en lo que traigo las cosas

- Claro - Misty recibió a la niña, muy contenta, es tan linda

- Si ahora, porque cuando crecen a como les da por encelarse y dar de golpes

- ¡Que insinúas!

- No nada

Delia regreso con unas toallas – Toma Ash acomoda estas en la mesa y presta atención por favor

- Si mama

Delia sonrió y le mostro a Ash como poner la toalla – Bien ahora tu

- Si

Delia asintió y coloco el resto de las cosas en la mesa – Debes aprender muy bien, porque no quiero estar preocupada

Ash continúo acomodando las cosas para la pequeña - ¿Preocupada? ¿Porque?

Delia tomo a la niña y lo acomodo en la mesa - Por mis nietos - Ambos se sonrojaron y se quedaron viendo – Ahí tranquilos yo sé que ustedes sabrán cuando avanzar hasta ese punto

Ambos rieron nerviosos, continuaron observaron con mucha atención como Delia cambiaba al pequeño cada paso y cada movimiento que hacia Delia para cuidar del pequeño hasta que por fin había terminado.

Ash se secó el sudor y sonrió – Ah no fue tan difícil

Misty se cruzó de brazos y miro a Ash – Si no hiciste nada

- Bueno ya es hora de comer – Dijo Delia dirigiéndose a la cocina

Ash sonrió y miro a pikachu – Jaja que bien ¿Qué vamos a comer?

- Tu no se refiere al bebe

Ash y pikachu agacharon la cabeza – Jaja ya decía yo, bueno que les parece si vamos a la casa

Delia regreso con una botella para la bebe en la mano - Me parece muy buena idea, tengan llévensela, mientras que yo preparo algo de cenar

Ash asintió – Bueno vámonos – Se colgó la pañalera, mientras que Misty tomo al bebe – Vamos ¿Dónde estarán las llaves de mi moto? – En eso sintió un doble jalón de orejas – Ahí que les pasa por que me maltratan

- ¡Ash estás loco! No puedes llevar a un bebe en una motocicleta

Ash se sobo las orejas – Claro que no, no estoy tan loco, yo me iba a ir en moto Misty iba a caminar

- **¡QUE!**

- Ya, ya solo bromeaba, ven Misty iremos en tu auto

Delia asintió – Bien hecho así está mucho mejor, vayan con cuidado

- Si, lo haremos

Ambos salieron de la casa y Delia los observo – Ahí se ven tan lindos, espero que pronto me den mi primer nieto, estoy tan contenta

Dejando la casa de Delia atrás Ash y Misty iniciaron su camino recorriendo parte de pueblo paleta, continuaron hasta que Ash se detuvo junto al rio que pasaba por el pueblo, Misty lo miro - ¿Qué pasa Ash? Aún falta para llegar a la casa

- Si, lo sé, pero ahora que pasamos por aquí me trajo viejos recuerdos cuando venía y pescaba, que como sabrás en más de una ocasión termine abofeteado por algún pokemon acuático, ven vamos

Ash bajo del auto y corrió para abrirle la puerta a Misty ya que debido que traía al pequeño no era fácil bajar por si sola – Gracias, vamos quiero ver este lugar, hace tiempo que no venimos – Junto con ellos bajo pikachu que venía en la parte de atrás del coche

- Si, vamos tan solo ten cuidado ¿De acuerdo?

Misty sonrió – Si, no te preocupes – Se acercaron a la orilla y miraron como el agua cristalina corría por el río – este lugar es hermoso, me encanta

- A mí también – Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Misty y sonrió – Oye

- ¿Si?

Ash miraba hacia al rio y hablaba en voz muy baja – Tengo un secreto

- ¿A si? ¿Y cuál es?

Ash sonrió y la abrazo – Yo… Te amo

Misty sonrió y lo miro – Yo también te amo – Ambos se besaron, teniendo mucho cuidado con el pequeño, pero aun así el pequeño comenzó a llorar – Ahí perdón creo que sin querer te despertamos

De repente del agua salió un Gyarados levantando una gigantesca ola, pikachu reacciono y se movió a toda velocidad – Pikachu cola de hierro – Pikachu salto y partió a la mitad la ola – Ahora usa electrobola – Pikachu antes de caer lanzo su ataque golpeando al gyarados ahuyentándolo – Bien hecho - Ash miro a Misty preocupado - ¿Están bien?

Misty asintió y miro al pequeño – Creo que sí, pero él bebe no se despierta – El pequeño tenía los ojos cerrados y un gesto de molestia y de repente estornudo

Ash lo miro preocupado – Ahí no ¿Se habrá resfriado?

- No lo se

Ash estaba completamente preocupado - ¿Y si se alcanzó a mojar?

- Pues no se siente húmedo

- Ven vamos

Misty abrazo al pequeño - ¿A dónde?

- Al hospital, vamos

- De acuerdo

Ambos subieron al auto y se dirigieron al hospital de ciudad verde, bajaron con el rostro lleno de preocupación, apresurados y caminando lo más rápido posible se acercaron a la recepcionista.

- Hola señorita tenemos una emergencia

La enfermera se espantó - ¿Qué sucede?

Ash se adelantó a contestar – Es el pequeño no contesta

- ¿Es su hijo?

- No, bueno si

Misty se desesperó y contesto – Si es nuestro hijo

La enfermera tomo una tablilla y miro a ambos - ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Ash Ketchum

- No, señor el del niño

- ¡Ah! Este….

Misty contesto adelantándose – Ashley Ketchum – Contesto y Ash se le quedo viendo sorprendido

- Muy bien acompáñenme, vamos – La enfermera los guio hasta un cuarto de consulta, allí llego un doctor

Misty lo miro – Hola doctor

- Hola, veamos cómo está el pequeño, podría entregármelo por favor

- Claro - Misty le entrego al bebe

El doctor se puso su estetoscopio, reviso al pequeño y luego miro a Ash y a Misty, lo continúo revisando hasta que se quitó su estetoscopio y miro a la pareja – Ustedes son primerizos ¿verdad?

Ash no entendió y miro a Misty – ¿Primerizos? ¿En qué?

- En tener un bebe, bruto – Le dijo entre dientes

- Aaaaaah si, si doctor es el primero

El doctor comenzó a reírse y miro a la pareja, para después volver a cobijar al pequeño – Jajajaja me lo imaginaba, tranquilos todo está bien tan solo fue una repentina alergia por eso estornudo y pues ya que acababa de comer se quedó dormidita, así que tranquilos está bien – Le entrego al bebe a Misty – Bien Ashley pórtate bien y ya no asustes así a tus padres, los felicito

Ambos miraron al doctor - ¿Por qué?

- Por ser unos padres tan buenos y preocupones ustedes realmente aman a su hijo

Ash y Misty se quedaron viendo entre ellos – Si, gracias

Ash quedo impresionado y miro al bebe y a su novia – Mi hijo – Dijo en voz baja aun impresionado de esa palabra

Ambos salieron del hospital y regresaron a paleta retomando su camino hacia su casa que estaba en construcción subieron la colina y poco a poco se veía la edificación que estaba en la sima, una hermosa vivienda que estaba pensada para ser enorme y poder tener ahí a todos los pokemon de los dueños.

Ash miraba el lugar muy contento y luego miro a Misty - ¿Qué te parece?

- Cada día está más bonita ¿mmm? ¿La oficial Jenny?

Ash se estaciono y miro a la oficial – Creo que si

- ¿Habrá pasado algo?

- Esperemos que no, déjame ver, cuida al bebe y no bajes ten las llaves – Le dio un beso y salió

- Si, ten mucho cuidado

- Si – Ash cerró la puerta y se acercó a la oficial

Misty miraba desde el auto como Ash conversaba con la oficial, dándose cuenta que su rostro mostro un poco de alegría mesclado con tristeza, después de un par de segundos más lo vio acercarse, el abrió la puerta y la ayudo a bajar - ¿Qué paso?

- Encontraron a sus padres se va a casa – Dijo alegre y un poco triste

Misty sonrió y miro a la pequeña – Vas de regreso a casa, tu mami de seguro va estar muy contenta

- Es hora tienes que regresar con tu familia – Ash la tomo en sus brazos y le entrego la bebe a la oficial Jenny

Jenny tomo al pequeño y miro a Ash – Muchas gracias por cuidarlo, hasta luego – Subió a la patrulla donde la esperaba su compañero y poco a poco se alejaron

Pikachu subió al hombro de Ash y agito su pata despidiéndose de la pequeña – Adiós pequeña, sabes tal vez fue tan solo un rato, pero se me hizo como años estar junto a el

Misty lo abrazo y le sonrió – Lo se

- Sabes tal vez algún día, yo pueda ser padre además ya tengo practica

Misty lo miro y lo soltó – Oye – Le hablo en un susurro

- ¿Si?

- Tengo un secreto

- Si yo también te amo

Misty negó con una sonrisa – Si lo sé, pero ese no es mi secreto

Ash la miro curioso - ¿A no?

- No

- ¿Entonces?

Misty le pidió que se acercara con su dedo índice, Ash se inclinó para que ella le hablara al oído – Yo… Estoy… Embarazada – Se rió y se alejo

Ash quedo de una pieza - ¡Queeeee! ¡Misty espera, como que estas embarazada! ¡MISTY! **¡MISTY!**


End file.
